how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-24759243-20140401114149
An Alternate Ending. Wrote this in frustration. Had to let this out. Reading it again has helped me become calmer after a disaster of an episode, that insulted every damn thing this show had stood for. Maybe it'll help you too. I would be forever grateful if someone could make a video out of this. Here goes... Lily and Marshall shift to Italy for an year. Lily enjoys her work there, but misses New York. Marshall gets another chance at being a judge, and Lily decides it's time for her to sacrifice for him, and they shift back to NY with their two kids, only to discover just how much the six of them have drifted apart from each other. Ted sees Tracy at the wedding, and is moved by her music. Barney tries to introduce them, but Ted refuses to meet her, takes the gang out and says his goodbyes. He leaves the wedding early, is at the station, when Tracy walks in with the yellow umbrella. Ted laments to Bernice about how difficult it is, to let go of Robin even when he knows she isn't perfect for him. Bernice, by then moved by his story, tells him that perhaps there is someone out there, who is perfect for him. Ted notices the yellow umbrella, goes and talks to Tracy, much like how we saw. Now. They date just the way we imagined, perfect for each other in every way. They also discover that they were each other's 'Love Solutions Match', and had ignored the chance to meet each other due to Max's death and Ted's pursuit of Robin. (Kelly had created her profile, and faked ceratin details in in it.) They decide to get married, but they don't since she is pregnant with Penny, who was named after the Lucky Penny Tracy had dropped. Later, Luke is born, during which time, they discover her fatal illness. Which is when, they get an unexpected call. Robin and Barney have the most legendary marriage, travelling all over the world, being the most fun couple ever, enjoying their lives, and just being awesome. Even when faced with temptations, Barney knows that he doesn't need another 'broken' life, away from the one woman who healed him. Robin, with an advancing career, is grateful for the love and support from her husband. But there is something empty inside both of them, as they are both secretly craving for a child-but they don't let each other know this, for fear of hurting the other. Miraculously, he gets her pregnant (it happens), and they are overjoyed. As she goes into labor, they realise they should share this moment with those people who have always mattered to them the most. They call up the rest of the gang. All are overwhelmed with the news, and immediately rush to the hospital. Robin gives birth to a daughter. (I've always imagined B/R as the most indulging parents of a darling daughter.) They all swear to never let go of each other again, as they have been there for each other at every sad and happy moment of their lives. Tracy is unanimously accepted into the gang, because of her past encounters with each of them. The scene with the foreboding (Which mother will miss a daughter's wedding?) happens. Tracy's condition gets critical that night, and she is admitted at the same hospital. The entire gang stands by the heartbroken Ted. After a major operation, Tracy survives, and the gang decides to marry off these two the very next day. They marry in a simple, sweet wedding, attended by the gang and their kids. It is revealed that Lily is pregnant with a third child, Marshall is a Supreme Court Judge, Barney and Robin are the ferocious parents looking out for ex-Barney-like boys chasing after their daughter, and as Ted is about to finish the story, the Mother walks in, chiding him, "Not again, Ted!", and the kids, though smiling at the story, run away, thanking her for rescuing them. As Ted and Tracy kiss and wrap each other in their arms, there's a tear and a smile on Ted's face, as he whispers, "And that's how I met you..." AND EVERYBODY IS HEALTHY, HAPPY, AND ALIVE FOR A LONG TIME TO COME. :)